The present invention in some embodiments thereof, relates to a kit including a guiding system and a bone material removal device and method of use, for example, bone removal devices which change effective diameter. More particularly, the present invention relates to fixation devices for use in arthroscopic reconstruction procedures, particularly useful in Anterior Cruciate Ligament Reconstruction (ACL) procedures.
It is known that during some arthroscopic procedures and particularly during Anterior Cruciate Ligament Reconstruction (ACL Reconstruction), a surgical tissue graft is inserted into the knee in order to replace the injured anterior cruciate ligament. The injured ligament is removed from the knee before the graft is inserted through a hole created by drilling.
Different fixation techniques are employed in order to drill a bore having predetermined dimensions through the femur and/or tibia bone.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,337 relates to “A drill guide for drilling a tunnel in a tibia for anterior cruciate ligament replacement comprises a target hook having a point for engaging and determining the exit of the tunnel in the tibial plateau, and a handle carrying a drill guide sleeve holder and selectively variable means for adjusting and rigidly fixing the angular position of the holder relative to the plateau. The drill guide also comprises a drill sleeve longitudinally selectively adjustably received in the holder for axial movement toward and away from the point, the drill sleeve having a proximal end extending toward the point. The drill sleeve is cannulated to receive a guide wire with a sharpened point headed toward the point. Engagement means for holding the drill sleeve in a selected position is provided, thereby preselecting the desired tunnel length defined between the proximal end of said drill sleeve and the point.”